Mario's Family
by JustAnotherFan76
Summary: After having a daughter, Mario keeps it under wraps for 5 years until Bowser kidnaps both Peach and his daughter. After saving them, they show him some love with naughty activities. Contains incest and children having sex, don't like don't read. Made by a friend.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't write this, a friend did. It has child sex and incest, don't like don't read. Ok it's short. Oh well. **

It had been 5 years a after Mario's wife, his beloved Princess Peach, had birthed their child that Bowser learned of their child to kidnap them both. He swooped in, once again, to kidnap not only his wife, but his daughter as well, who they named Sun. He jumped through levels with new power ups and enemies that the king had laid out ever so carefully. When Mario leapt over Bowser with a," Yah!" And grabbed the axe and cut the rope that held the bridge up. As he watched Bowser fall into the lava, he leapt to greet his beautiful family.

He found the Princess and her daughter in a corner, both naked. Peach's large, round, squishy breasts hung down slightly, her blonde hair running down both.

"Oh, thank you, Mario, for rescuing us. We would have been trapped forever without you," his wife exclaimed.

"You're welcome, but why are you naked?" Mario asked in his Italian accent, giving each word a bit of an extra syllable.

"Oh, I was just teaching our daughter how to thank you properly when you arrived. Sun, baby, why don't you go over and thank your father?" Peach smiled.

"Yes, mommy," Sun said in her high voice. She walked over to Mario, who's dick wss erect from seeing Peach, and tried to reach to his suspenders, but was too short.

"Here, let me help," Mario said and took them off. Why he was letting his daughter do this to him was beyond him.

She pulled down his overalls, then his underwear to reveal his manhood, which stood at eight inches erect. Sun took it into her mouth, massaging the head with her tougue. Mario groaned and, despite knowing that this was wrong, began thrusting his hips slightly. She gargled on the cock in her throat and still licked the shaft.

After a few minutes of this, Mario groaned especially loud and filled his daughter's mouth with his semen. She drank every drop and smiled when he pulled out. While Mario attempted to recover, Sun turned to her mom, who nodded approvingly.

With her back to her father, her sweet pussy was visible, which Mario liked. Sun knowing that he did, bent over so that he could shove his cock inside.

Without hesitation, he pushed it inside her tight walls. It hurt her at first, especially when he broke her hymen, but when he began thrusting, she began to moan in her little voice. He picked up the pace and also Sun. She now sat on his cock, Mario moving her up and down.

Peach watched enthusiastically and asked Sun, "Who's daddy's good slut?"

"I'm daddy's good slut!" Sun yelled excitedly.

Sun's tight walls squeezed Mario's dick so good that he felt like he could never stop fucking his daughter. Eventually, he shouted and dumped his cum in his daughter's pussy, the warm fluid making her scream in ecstasy.

"I love you, daddy."

"I love you too. You taught her well, Peachy."


	2. Chapter 2

Some years had passed, eight to be exact, since Mario fucked his daughter. She still often gave him blowjobs, but amazing like the first time. The whole family was very open about sex, encouraging Sun to watch Mario and Peach fuck at night, or having Peach lick her pussy. Sometimes Sun would bring a boy home to fuck and her parents would watch.

One time, Mario was taking a shower and Sun stepped in with him, her gorgeous 13 year old body against his. Her tits were sized fairly, but her ass was so soft. She dropped her knees and began sucking his dick again, using lots of saliva. The _slurp, slurp _noise was enough to make him cum in his daughter's mouth again after a few minutes.

"Fuck, daddy," she moaned. "I love your cum, and I want it somewhere new..."

She turned around and wiggled her ass in front of of his dick, making him erect again. The head of his dick touched her anus, and she nodded, giggling like the slut she was.

He pushed inside of his girl, and she gasped. Mario's dick seemed a lot bigger in her ass, but she loved it. He began thrusting and realized that he loved her ass better than her pussy that was super tight at 5 years old.

"Ohhh, fuck yes daddy. Give it to me harder!" She screamed. He slammed into her with new future and the slut screeched like a banchee. He continuously slammed into her, each thrust making a slapping noise. He loved fucking his daughter, and she loved being fucked, the little whore.

"I'm about to cum, and you're going to take it in your ass, you hear?" He yelled at her, nearing his climax.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. His slut of a daughter, Sun, was going to take his sperm in her ass. He slammed into her a final time and let loose. She screamed in ecstasy and began to pant when it was over.

Mario pulled out and watched his white liquid spill out of Sun's anus, and knew that he had raised her right.


End file.
